pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saint/Archive 2
Archive 1 Ninjaing is so 2007. Brandnew. 14:28, 23 June 2008 (EDT) 12:08 23 June 1305 First! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:44{GMT}23-06-MMVIII :EDT > GMT. [[User:Saint| Saint ']] 14:29, 23 June 2008 (EDT) THE FURST! --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 14:09, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :ha, of all people to get first. [[User:Saint| Saint ']] 14:12, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::last /FrosTalk\ 14:29, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Thanks for the welcome. :D Voice Of Lyssa 14:34, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::good to have fresh blood. hope u can put up with ninjaing. [[User:Saint| '''Saint ']] 14:38, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Thanks for the help on my userpage Saint ! Asrael 04:51, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :np =P-- [[User:Saint| 'Saint ']] 08:25, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Thank you again saint. Asrael 09:41, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Here, happy? :P Driggy 17:24, 12 July 2008 (EDT) 17:24, 12 July 2008 (EDT) : =D much. i had no clue it was "bowmaster" after it. [[User:Saint| '''Saint]] 08:51, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :i think plain "driggy" was too short... anyways i'll be sure to tell your leader when i see him on next for sure. Driggy 00:12, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::eh, hes an offi, my leader is Scary. =D [[User:Saint| Saint]] 13:02, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Erm dont hate me but i haven't been on much with school stuff, so i didn't really see your friend on srry x( Driggy 19:17, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::no worries, im on my sisters laptop atm and im getting nero, then i can just grab windows and install it and im ready to play again. might be ready tomorrow if im lucky. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 19:55, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Man, you just can't win can you :\... really sorry that moron got you a 3day ban Driggy 11:39, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::was my fault, but i regret it like shit. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 11:43, 20 August 2008 (EDT) omnomnom -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 11:41, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :edit conflict thanks. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 11:43, 20 August 2008 (EDT) HAY LOOK UR BUILD SUX stop raging pplz talks kthx. ur baed, ur build's worse, and ur being a nigger about it. ツ cedave 17:53, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :A) you can think a build sucks, but its not "my" build, its is the communities. if i said my in any of my posts, then ignore them please.B) i wasnt raging, his vote can be viewed as incorrect.Saint 18:27, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::a) you're still qqing over a build you authored. stfu kthx. b) yeh, and so can ur vote. c) nigger means ignorant person, which seems quite fitting. l2dictionary. d) does it matter? i assume you've already brought it up on the build's take page. e) no one gives a damn. just go /wrist in a corner or get over it. ツ cedave 19:39, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::^+1337.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 19:52, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::i dont need to /wrist over anything, because you came to my page and started bitching, trying to stand up for your butt buddy pika over there. and go dictionary.com the n-word, it has nothing to do with ignorant person, it is a racial slur, so dont tell me "l2dictionary". gg.Saint 19:55, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: /wrists have nothing to do with posting on talkpages, although it has quite a connection with emotional and raging people, such *cough* some people *cough*. @people who are overly emotional/raging: Please take care of your health(s).[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:12, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::i didnt emo rage you, i asked you to drop your attitude and to reconsider your vote. i didnt realize cedave was under your desk the entire time.Saint 20:14, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Guys you have addressed what you feel about eachother rating (or what you think about the build) how about letting an admin (who is probably better than both of you) decide which is the best reason/vote, and stop arguing over nothing. --Frosty 20:15, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ty frosty (i dont mean that sarcastically), but i already posted on the AN, then these 2 kids came and posted on my talk.Saint 20:17, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::(EC)Now you are just asking for a respone, guys just /logout and come back tomorrow and you will release how dumb arguing over the internet is. --Frosty 20:19, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I didn't say it was you; denial of something so innoculous could only mean you are guilty of it. Sorry, I should have been more careful of your fragile heart and feelings <3. Sayang sayang don't emorage anymore.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:18, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Wow somehow I evaded an edit conflict... --Frosty 20:20, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::TBH I am giving him words of comfort. Is it so wrong to shower concern on others?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:21, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Sorry Pika my comment was aimed at Saint, but somehow it came after yours and I wasn't edit conflicted ;o --Frosty 20:23, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I am feeling much less annoyed now. TBH I was very angry because the way he asked me to review my vote was awfully rude. Would you review a vote if the person "requests" in such a haughty manner (refer to my talkpage)?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:36, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::He is right in the fact you shouldn't vote something down because it is similiar to something but it was a little OTT in the aproach, but remember, PvXwiki is srs bsns. --Frosty 20:38, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::the only part that was offensive was me saying "get over your attitude". and refer to your vote, i was quite valid in saying so. anyway, its off to the AN now anyway.Saint 20:40, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::He never did catch that the main reason why I rated it lower than I would have the one we had is because I do not think it actually could match the one we have(more domage > knockdowns). The reason given for my rating was actually explaining innovation rather than it's effectiveness. @ saint Be truthful about how you commented about my mental age. Making insinuations about my alleged ignorance was bad enough.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:43, 27 September 2008 (EDT) shut the fuck up faggots youre all fucking bad in comparison Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:58, 12 October 2008 (EDT) : :D Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:04, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :: =DD i was afk. but ye, doesnt bother me because i know they suck at this game. Saint 16:17, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::Actually Saint, you're the fgt up in here. Ur buildwars r baed. ツ cedave 21:33, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I have half a mind to sift through all those builds he created that he thought were so good, which were horrible, of course.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:01, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::TBH he needs help for narcissism http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narcissism.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:03, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::LMAO, i posted builds for laughs, i mainly just clean builds up around here. also cedave, ur bad at this game, its just a wiki, dont have it in your head that being good HERE makes you good in the game. Saint 09:27, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you post builds just for laughs you wouldn't QQ about them until now, so just admit it you were being serious about being bad. And fail less because you probably never played with Cedave anyway.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:57, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::lol, you say all this without knowing the slightest of how good i am in game. and i know plenty of people who have played with cedave. enough with the e-drama, get off my talk page. Saint 09:59, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes, I do know how "good" you are in-game, especially if you use the builds you create, which is highly likely. Stroke your e-peen more, because that's the only thing you are actually good at. PS. Gossip more with all your lackeys in game about other better players than you kthxbai. Don't /wrists over your inferiority complex(es).[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:07, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::im glad you think youre very good. i bet you have tons of titles that show your prowess. and i dont use those dagger builds i posted, again, they were for shits n grins. Saint 10:14, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::then avoid posting builds for "shits n grins" since it probably violates some policy (cba to read them through) and they were none really fun. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:20, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::ill post whatever i want, its a wiki, i dont care about policies, i dont live on here so if im banned i wouldn't care. if the builds i post get vetted, then maybe theyll help someone sometime. thats why i generally fix builds up, post an occasional build, to help people. if i posted to stroke my ego i would just do what frosty does. if i was here to find friends, i would do what cedave does, be a dick and accompany every comment with "ups""baed"and"lul". Saint 10:28, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I do it for my real penis, it grows stronger per meta build. --Frosty 11:52, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Did I ever say I was very good? I bet you are delusional. Seek medical help.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 11:18, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::No, you. Posting bad builds for lolz is asshattery AND being a dick. Stop pulling more people like frost into your e-drama just to stroke your e-peen. Bad arguments = lack of logic. Go get a brain transplant.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 11:18, 13 October 2008 (EDT) im so good :D Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:45, 13 October 2008 (EDT) also; may i say PvX:STFU? Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:45, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :yes plx =) too many orange boxes from fgts. Saint 11:56, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::ups for an example of a typical fgt.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:09, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::why are you still on my talk? pika fag, just read PvX:STFU and leave. you dont even have anything to say at this point. Saint 09:06, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::PvX:STFU includes you too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:04, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::::im not going to stop posting on my own talk page Box. Saint 12:56, 14 October 2008 (EDT) hello saint Tab 10:06, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :hiya tab. Saint 12:56, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::did you have fun with tab's page? lol ~_O Driggy 00:55, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::ye if he did revert it :@ Saint 08:51, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Warning You were banned for your upload of rape.gif. Remeber that people can find such images offesnive, and it doesn't matter if no-one inds it offensive, it shouldn't be uploaded in the first place, as per our image policy. Don't let it happen again. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:38, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :UPS. ADMIN RAGE. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 18:13, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::im bacccck. finally. Saint 20:59, 20 October 2008 (EDT) I HERD U THINK MONK RUNNER IS HAWT [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 14:27, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :indeed captaing Ballsalot. Saint 14:47, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::Holly can't qstep. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:49, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::im watching SNL. tahts why no vent. Saint 14:51, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::::ur vent sux anyway, go mute someone in match [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 07:39, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :::::my vent owns face, just me and smurfs mics suckk. plus you only use yours every 100 matches so you cant talk. Saint 10:46, 25 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::that's because my previous headset sucks, the new one just arrived [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 10:59, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :< :< --Frosty 20:04, 26 October 2008 (EDT) : :> --Frosty 20:41, 28 October 2008 (EDT) /cheer You got third place in my contest. This is the best userbox I could make. Add if you dare. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 20:15, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :thanks, but im not a fan of stuff like that. Saint 20:36, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::I'll add it for you :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 20:42, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::obaby, even more confirmation that saint fails :> [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 03:47, 28 October 2008 (EDT) come online you fat nigger [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 13:07, 28 October 2008 (EDT) : im on 72 hour ban :<< Saint 15:02, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::but you were playing with massacre instead of us :< [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 15:24, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::i left guild. it was so meh. couldnt leave actually cuz of ban, asked smurf to kick, hence the history. Saint 15:26, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::another ban for saint? :< Driggy 22:56, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::::this one is inap language, although i dont even remember doing it :<. i have felix's champ 2 account so at least i can still gvg. Saint 08:27, 29 October 2008 (EDT) [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 10:58, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :not more monkeys. fucksake. Saint 11:00, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::wut? [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 11:01, 29 October 2008 (EDT) RfA Vote for Crow! You won't regret it :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:04, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :i dont know you well enough. i dont vote on builds or rfa/bm's (with very very few exceptions). soz ^^ Saint 12:29, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::< --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:56, 29 October 2008 (EDT) do you have... msn? -Auron 09:27, 9 November 2008 (EST) :hmm yes ill go add you. Saint 09:29, 9 November 2008 (EST) :: sign on? Saint 09:32, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::Add me too. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:58, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::oki, whats ur msn. Saint 10:59, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::Zzzz, people are so bad at this, PvX:ADMIN. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:59, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::::< take me under your wing so i wont do that again Saint 11:01, 10 November 2008 (EST) you are on a "Minor fix up" rampage. McTai 09:47, 12 November 2008 (EST) :ye i got tired of looking at people not doing things properly so i took it upon myself. Saint 09:50, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::xD McTai 10:04, 12 November 2008 (EST) if anyone can help nevermind =). Saint 14:31, 12 November 2008 (EST) :Preparing to nevermind, Commencing nevermind, nevermind operational and confirmed.Wild 11:19, 13 November 2008 (EST) Sigh I shouldn't have ran that last flag, then we would stand a chance :P.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:30, 14 November 2008 (EST) :im sorry? did i play with you? i think this is the wrong person..• Saint TALK 22:20, 14 November 2008(EST) ::loooool --Frosty 22:26, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::Apparently you did(I did say hello to you in the middle of the game), but nevermind.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:16, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::You played with Shadowsin on Saint loool --Frosty 04:22, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::::............. Sheesh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:23, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::::lol...just go say hi to Shadowsin• Saint TALK 09:09, 15 November 2008(EST) 750 is over 500 isn't it?;)10:58, 18 November 2008 (EST) :nice signing =P and yea i just like being specific • Saint TALK 11:00, 18 November 2008(EST) Stop failing. I don't care if you're a sysop or trying to become one or whatever (I don't keep up with who's what), just stop failing so hard. 18:52, 24 November 2008 (EST) :um why are you on my talk? i told mike not to move builds in trial JUST to get a vote wipe, thats it. thats not even failing. if i "failed" elsewhere just send links. and there are easier ways to let me know then to come whining on my talk page acting like a disrespectful prick. go through my tribs i dont troll or do other shit, while you are busy telling people how many times you wipe your ass and how you do it. 90% of your contribs are on user talks, so im going to go ahead and guess that what i do is about 90% more useful than the shit you post on this wiki. • Saint TALK 19:26, 24 November 2008(EST) ::Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you? Here's what I was referring to. If you would've looked at the talk, the talk archive, the history, or the build, you would've seen that it is a team build. That's 4 obvious examples that you blatantly ignored. ::And would you just lighten up? So someone's talking about wiping something, and we throw in a little joke about wiping our ass. ::And lastly, I've really stopped contributing thoughtfully to most builds since I've already seen then about 10 times and don't feel like restating what's wrong with the build, why it won't work, why it should be trashed, and how to somewhat improve it. My total number of contribs in the the buildspace is somewhere around 200, maybe 250. Why? Because it's more fun to vote on the build and bash it there than on the talk. Most of my contribs (hell, probably 95% of them) are on the userspace because it's fun to sing songs on Godliest's talkpage, or to dick around on Grinch's talkpage, etc. Hopefully you'll soon find out that trying to help the majority of this wiki get their head out of their asses is a hopeless cause. 19:55, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::"this user can keep a cool head even while his opinion is under fire" Right. You call him a disrespectful prick and say he posts shit on this wiki. Cool head, eh? Even if he is a prick... [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:02, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::@Infidel, chill out. Don't go raging at Saint for, well, God knows what. Seriously, calm down. It's only a Wiki. And don't slander his talk page with an endless stream of shit, it really gets caked into the tiles and can be hard to scrub out with a sponge. -- Guild of ' 20:08, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::Stop getting your panties in a fucking knot. I saw an individual build with a team tag on it, so i changed it. It was a small error, not "fucking failing", and definitely did not deserve you whining like a bitch on my talk. I don't need to lighten up, if you come to ''my talk page and act like hot shit then i dont need to lighten up at all. ::::I don't feel that i can get every head out of every ass. I am here to help, and i thought that what i was doing was helping. It was a tiny/minor edit, that was easily reverted in 2 seconds and i realized my mistake. You can dick around on all the talk pages in the world, but if you come to my talk page bitching that what i am doing is "failing" and that im not helping then you can go to hell. You spend all day mucking around and then get on my back over trying to do a good thing. PS. This probably ruins my RfA, but i could care less because your just a trolling little shit. And i cuss a lot, that doesn't mean that my head isn't cool. '''• Saint TALK 20:09, 24 November 2008(EST) :::::Posted on AN due to Infidel's crying. Saint, I wouldn't even really bother. -- Guild of ' 20:12, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::Stop being so defensive, just because he's whining doesn't mean you have to lose your temper, at least it looks like your losing it... [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours]] (''talk''/ ) 20:27, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::i probably cuss too much for comfort but my head is very level. • Saint TALK 20:28, 24 November 2008(EST)